Ancla
by Bulsara483
Summary: Hinata Shouyou no es el mismo. Su vida cambió tres años atrás, y ahora camina a tientas buscando un sendero que no termina de esclarecerse. Viejos fantasmas del pasado están regresando poco a poco, y ahora tendrá que escoger entre huir de ellos o enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus errores.
1. Capítulo 1

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata Shouyou! ¿Nos estás escuchando?

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y miró a sus compañeros de clase, que lo observaban de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos. Se veía claramente que lo único que los había movido a hablarle era su moral. De otro modo, nunca lo habrían hecho. Y eso Shouyou lo sabía muy bien.

-No, disculpad, ¿qué queríais?-respondió con voz carente de emoción.

Ellos chasquearon la lengua, molestos; aun así, uno de ellos retomó la conversación.

-Estábamos diciendo de ir a un goukon después de clase. ¿Te apuntas?

-No, muchas gracias, hoy tengo cosas que hacer-dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Oh, bueno, no te preocupes. Otro día será-contestó su compañero. Sin embargo, era obvio que le alegraba su respuesta negativa, y que sabía que ese día no iba a llegar,

Nadie quería estar con Hinata Shouyou, y él tampoco quería estar con nadie. Había sido siempre así y nadie lo cuestionaba. Sin embargo, aún había quien le ofrecía participar en planes y actividades por mera cortesía, sabiendo de antemano que Shouyou diría que no.

Nadie en la universidad había conseguido nunca acercarse al muchacho. Siempre estaba en silencio, caminaba como un fantasma, como si no quisiera dejar rastro de su paso, y apenas hablaba cuando otros le dirigían la palabra.

Con la misma pasividad de siempre, terminó de meter todo en su mochila y salió del aula, bajo la mirada cargada de desprecio de sus compañeros. Nadie entendía a ese chico bajito y pelirrojo, que no se había esforzado en ganarse la simpatía de siquiera una persona.

Ese día iba a regresar de la universidad caminando. Había decidido dejar la bicicleta en casa, pues, inconscientemente, aún prefería moverse sobre sus pies, como antaño, aunque sólo fuera para ir y volver de las clases.

"A pesar de que no pueda hacer más", pensó.

Para hacer el camino más ameno, sacó su teléfono y conectó los auriculares. Enseguida reparó en un mensaje que llevaba días en su bandeja de entrada, sin abrir, y que ni siquiera se había molestado en eliminar de la cortina de notificaciones.

"Parece que quiera hundirme a mí mismo aún más", se reprochó mentalmente, disponiéndose a borrar el mensaje. Sabía perfectamente de quién era y no le interesaba para nada. Antes de eliminarlo le echó un vistazo. El remitente era Suga. Siempre él, el único que seguía preocupándose por él y buscándolo de vez en cuando, a pesar de que el propio Shouyou no pusiera mucho de su parte. Una punzada de dolor lo recorrió.

" _Re: Sugawara_

 _Asunto: ¡Hola, Hinata! El sábado vamos a hacer una reunión los chicos del viejo equipo del Karasuno. ¿Quieres venir? Seremos pocos, pero buenos w. Las chicas también me han confirmado su asistencia, e incluso Ukai va a pasarse por allí. ¡Apúntate! Será divertido y tendremos ponche. Si te interesa, llámame._

Shouyou suspiró y presionó el botón de borrar. Inmediatamente, las palabras de su amigo, si es que aún podía seguir llamándolo de esa forma, desaparecieron. En el fondo, era mejor así; actuar como si nada de su anterior vida hubiera existido era lo único que tenía sentido para él. El pasado ya no iba a volver, las cosas nunca serían como antes. Suga tenía que aprender a dejarlas estar.

Sin embargo, ese nunca había sido el fuerte de Sugawara Koushi.

-¡Hinata!

El bajito se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Esa voz le había resultado condenadamente familiar, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Definitivamente, debía estar viendo visiones. No podía tener a Suga a escasos metros de distancia. _Aquello no podía estar pasando._

Sin embargo, se percató de lo real que era cuando el mayor lo abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Shouyo se sintió incómodo, y trató de apartarse de forma disimulada. Cuando al fin el otro lo soltó, se cruzó de brazos y le espetó:

-¿Qué haces en Sendai, Sugawara? Te suponía a bastantes kilómetros de aquí, en Akita.

-No tengo clase hasta dentro de una semana, así que pensé en pasarme por aquí para ver a mis padres… y a vosotros. ¿Te llegó mi mensaje?

Shouyou no respondió y desvió la mirada. Realmente no sabía muy bien qué decirle. De todos modos, en el fondo sabía que no hacía falta que le confirmara a Suga que había visto todos sus mensajes, pero que no había querido responder a ninguno de ellos. Eso él ya lo sabía; siempre había tenido una abrumadora facilidad para leer los sentimientos de los demás como si de un libro abierto se trataran.

-Entiendo-habló Suga, con un tono mucho más severo que el que el pelirrojo había estado acostumbrado a escuchar. El silencio reinó entre ambos durante unos segundos, hasta que el mayor retomó la palabra-. No puedes seguir así, Hinata. No puedes seguir huyendo de tu pasado constantemente.

-Tú no tienes ni idea-masculló-. No creas que puedes venir aquí después de años sin vernos y decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer. No tienes derecho.

Suga se apoyó en la pared y soltó un suspiro. Aquello iba a ser aún más complicado de lo que había siquiera imaginado.

-Hinata… Dame al menos un poco de tu tiempo. Vamos a tomar algo, ¿quieres? Hablemos. Hace mucho que no sabemos el uno del otro, tenemos que ponernos al día.

El primer impulso de Shouyou fue negarse. No había mucho de qué hablar porque su vida había consistido en un agujero negro durante los últimos tres años. Sin embargo, consideró la oferta de Suga, porque incluso él mismo desconocía cuándo se volverían a ver.

-De acuerdo. Tienes una hora. Después me iré, estoy ocupado-cedió finalmente.

La radiante sonrisa del mayor no se hizo de esperar.

-Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí que…

Pero Shouyou ya había dejado de escucharlo, enfrascándose en sus pensamientos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Tan sólo llevaban diez escasos minutos en el local, pero Shouyou ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber accedido a la petición de su acompañante. Había caído en su trampa de lleno. Tener a Sugawara hablando sin parar y lanzándole preguntas indiscretas no era lo que habría calificado como un gran plan. Sin embargo, ya le había prometido estar con él esa hora. "Una y no más", pensó. No podía echarse atrás.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué estudias?-le preguntó el mayor con curiosidad. Sin embargo, Shouyou supo enseguida que era otra la razón por la que quería saber aquello.

Tratando de no bajar la guardia, el muchacho dijo una sola palabra:

-Periodismo.

-¡Hala, periodismo!-se sorprendió Suga-. Muchas veces me lo planteé cuando aún estaba en la preparatoria. Aunque al final me decanté por ciencias del deporte.

Shouyou frunció el ceño. Sí, sabía perfectamente por dónde quería conducirlo, y no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Tan sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta, y Suga siguió hablando.

-Me recuerda a los tiempos del Karasuno, ¿sabes? En aquel momento estaba sobre la cancha, y ahora la analizo desde fuera. Aun así, todavía sigo jugando de vez en cuando. ¿Tú no?

Shouyou se cansó de ignorarlo y le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-¿Adónde pretendes llegar, Sugawara? ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Preferiría que no dieses rodeos y me preguntaras directamente. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Suga sonrió, viéndose descubierto. Se apoyó en la pared del local y tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida. La tensión era tan palpable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Quiero saber por qué lo dejaste. Por qué no has vuelto a ponerte unas zapatillas. Y, sobre todo, por qué no hemos vuelto a saber de ti.

Shouyou se levantó de forma repentina, apoyando las manos en la mesa, y se inclinó tan amenazadoramente que incluso Sugawara, que le sacaba al menos veinte centímetros, se vio ligeramente intimidado.

-No he venido aquí para que cuestiones mi vida y remuevas el pasado. ¿Tú por qué crees que fue? Si ya lo sabes, no sé por qué intentas sacármelo a la fuerza.

-Has cambiado, Hinata. El antiguo tú jamás habría sido tan cobarde.

Shouyou esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y se enderezó, mirando al mayor, que seguía sentado.

-¡Sorpresa, Sugawara! Las personas cambian. Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo te habrías dado cuenta. Siento no ser más aquel pequeño de sonrisa radiante que conservas en tu memoria. Ese Hinata Shouyou ya no existe, ¿entiendes? Ya no hay nada que hacer. Y el Hinata y el Sugawara de ahora ya no tienen ninguna relación. Así que, con tu permiso, me marcho.

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo, la suave voz de Suga lo hizo detenerse.

-Te equivocas, Shouyou. Tú no has cambiado, tan sólo tienes miedo.

-No me llames por mi primer nombre-advirtió el pelirrojo, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo-. Y, por desgracia para ti, no me importa en absoluto lo que tú pienses de mí. Cuídate, Sugawara.

-Estaremos en el gimnasio del Karasuno este sábado, a las 19:00. Te esperaré.

-Hasta la vista-respondió Shouyou sin más, y salió del local.

Una vez fuera, se dejó caer sobre la pared, respirando con dificultad. Sus puños estaban crispados, y la ira lo recorría por dentro como una corriente eléctrica. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? ¿Quién se creía que era? Él ya no era un niño como para necesitar sus consejos. No precisaba a nadie, podía hacer su propia vida solo.

Echó a andar camino a su casa. El enfado que sentía no era tanto con su antiguo compañero como consigo mismo, por haber accedido a pasar tiempo con el chico. Shouyou no era tonto, conocía perfectamente las intenciones del otro. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos habían aflorado ligeramente y lo habían traicionado.

La caja de Pandora se había abierto de nuevo, dejando salir al exterior todo lo que se había empeñado en ocultar durante esos años. "No es justo", se dijo. "¿Por qué me haces esto, Sugawara?". Y, antes de que pudiera advertirlo, las lágrimas acudieron raudas a sus ojos, deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas. El chico ruidoso de hacía tres años había desaparecido por completo. Ahora, ni siquiera su llanto producía sonido alguno.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano sin ningún cuidado. Prosiguió su camino y, cuando llegó a casa, cerró de un portazo y se encerró en su cuarto, del cual ya no quiso salir en toda la tarde.

"Te esperaré".

No, definitivamente no iba a acudir. No podía.

Ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Recostándose en la cama, se dispuso a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Después de todo, no era cierto que estuviera ocupado. Tan sólo había utilizado esa excusa para estar solo.

 _Solo. Como siempre._


	3. Capítulo 3

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en calma. No había habido ni rastro de Suga por ninguna parte, y eso tranquilizaba a Shouyou. Sin embargo, no había dejado de pensar en la oferta que le había hecho el mayor.

"Este sábado, a las 19:00. Te esperaré".

¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas? Su respuesta había sido un contundente no. No cabía ninguna otra opción. ¿Entonces…?

Shouyou suspiró y deambuló por los pasillos de la universidad. Sintió un cuerpo chocar contra él y una voz femenina que profirió una disculpa, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Se dirigió al baño y se inclinó sobre el lavabo para lavarse la cara. Definitivamente, el agua fría le vendría bien para aclarar sus pensamientos. Cuando se miró al espejo, todavía con la cara chorreando, se tensó. Detrás de él había una figura con la que, definitivamente no había pensado encontrarse.

-Hola, gatito-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oikawa Tooru… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tan sólo pasaba a saludar-respondió el otro con un mohín, acercándose-. Deberías ser más amable con tus superiores, sobre todo si hace tanto que no nos vemos.

-Já-bufó Shouyou-. No te debo absolutamente nada. Además, te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estudio aquí-contestó Oikawa encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En serio? Es la primera noticia que he tenido de eso en los últimos tres años.

"¿Qué manía tiene la gente de mi pasado con volver? ¿Acaso les gusta torturarme?"

-Empiezo hoy. He cambiado de universidad.

Shouyou frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Hasta donde él sabía, Oikawa se había marchado con una beca de deportes a la universidad de Tokyo, la más prestigiosa de Japón. No sabía qué estudios había decidido cursar, pero escuchaba por todas partes que le iba muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué hacía ahí?

-Oh, bienvenido-dijo de forma escueta-. Espero que nuestra universidad te resulte acogedora. Ahora, si me disculpas…-Shouyou intentó salir del baño, pero Oikawa le cortó el paso.

-Espera. ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué he cambiado de universidad?-inquirió inflando los mofletes como un niño pequeño.

-Es tu vida, no me importa en lo más mínimo-intentó salir de nuevo, pretendiendo no mezclarse con los asuntos del otro. Tenía curiosidad, pero cuanto menos hablaran, mejor. Sin embargo, Oikawa volvió a retenerlo.

-Estás distinto, enano. Te veo malhumorado. ¿Qué pasa, mal de amores? ¿Te duele la tripa? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que has encogido otros dos centímetros?

Shouyou gruñó, molesto. Desde luego, en los casi cinco años que hacía que no veía a Oikawa, no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo el mismo niñato malcriado y arrogante, sólo que atrapado en un cuerpo definitivamente más adulto y mejor desarrollado.

-Está bien, Oikawa. Tú ganas. No debes de tener ningún amigo aquí como para necesitar acosarme, ¿no?-el rostro del mayor se descompuso ligeramente, pero en seguida recuperó su sonrisa de medio lado-. A ver, dime… ¿Por qué has cambiado de universidad? ¿La de Tokyo te quedaba demasiado grande?

-Puede que sí-confesó el muchacho, dejando de impedirle la salida a Shouyou y apoyándose en la pared del baño. A pesar de eso, el menor no se movió, finalmente dominado por sus ganas de conocer más-. Estaba cansado. Después de todo… creo que el volleyball no era lo mío.

-¿Que no era lo tuyo?-preguntó Shouyou con un evidente deje de fastidio en la voz-. Eres uno de los mejores armadores que he conocido nunca, Oikawa. Puede que incluso mejor que…

-No sigas-lo interrumpió-. Él es un genio, yo no. Sin embargo, no me siento inferior. Sé que soy un jugador excelente, ese no es el problema.

-¿Entonces?

-Es… la presión. El saber que nada de lo que pueda dar es suficiente. Y el tener una vida tan controlada y apretada, tanto que en mi agenda terminó por no caber nada que no fuera una pelota. Siempre pensé que ese era mi sueño, pero me he dado cuenta de que no.

-Vaya… ¿Y no has encontrado a nadie mejor que yo a quien contarle tus penas? Pensarías… Voy a hablar con el pobre enano del Karasuno, él es un fracasado, fijo que me entiende.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eres un idiota, Oikawa. Siempre lo has tenido todo de tu parte y aun así desaprovechas la mejor oportunidad de tu vida. Nunca volverás a tener una como esta, ¿lo sabes? Muchos mataríamos por estar en tu lugar. No lo entiendo.

-¿De qué vas, enano? Nos encontramos de casualidad, tan sólo intento conversar contigo y lo único que haces es echarme en cara cosas que no termino de entender. Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, no necesito ningún sermón. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

"Eso, Shouyou, ¿qué diablos te pasa?", se reprochó el pequeño mentalmente.

-No lo sé-concedió finalmente-. Lo siento, Oikawa. No era mi intención ser tan desagradable contigo.

-Déjalo, supongo que lo entiendo-replicó el mayor. Sin embargo, su confusión era notoria-. Y bueno, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Has seguido jugando?

Shouyou apretó los dientes. Aquel encuentro no había tenido ningún sentido, para empezar, y mucho menos la conversación que estaban manteniendo. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso él no sabía nada?

-No, no he vuelto a jugar desde la preparatoria.

-¿Y eso? Eras bueno, enano. Pequeño, pero rápido y ágil.

"Estos halagos no son propios de Oikawa", pensó. "Ni siquiera interesarse por mí es propio de él". Sin embargo, no exteriorizó estos pensamientos. Tal vez, el muchacho sí que había cambiado, obligado por las circunstancias. Lo había juzgado antes de tiempo.

-Bueno, tal vez no era tan bueno como piensas.

-Creo que sí, pero bueno… ¿Has vuelto a hablar con…?

-No-lo cortó Shouyou de inmediato-. No sé nada de nadie desde hace mucho tiempo. Y tampoco me interesa.

Oikawa ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, queriendo decir algo más, pero se limitó a asentir y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, enano-dijo con una mueca burlona que no afectó a Shouyou en absoluto-. Debo ir al rectorado a formalizar la matrícula y demás. Así que ya nos veremos. Ha sido un placer, a pesar de todo. No te hacía enfadar desde hacía mucho-le dio la espalda y alzó la mano en un gesto de despedida.

-Espera-pidió el menor. Oikawa se detuvo en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Qué carrera, digo.

-Voy a continuar arquitectura. Me quedan dos años, el último no pude aprobarlo-contestó con una sinceridad que al pelirrojo le resultó abrumadora.

Y Shouyou lo comprendió de pronto. La presión de la que hablaba, la falta de tiempo, la ausencia de pasión… Y entendió que para Oikawa aún se presentaría una oportunidad mejor que la que había dejado pasar. Al fin y al cabo, estaba luchando por ello, algo que él nunca había hecho. No se había atrevido. Tan sólo había huido, una y otra vez, de todas las opciones que se le habían presentado.

-Que te vaya bien-dijo Shouyou, casi para sí mismo-. Ya nos veremos.

-Chao-respondió Oikawa, y se marchó tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Shouyou se miró al espejo, sin ninguna figura que enturbiara su visión esta vez. Definitivamente había sido un encuentro de lo más inesperado, pero que le había aclarado al menos algunas de sus dudas. Y, además, no pudo ocultar que le había alegrado en el fondo encontrarse con uno de sus antiguos rivales.

"Te esperaré", escuchó por enésima vez la voz de Sugawara en su cabeza.

-Está bien. Iré-decidió, manifestándolo en voz alta. Tan sólo su reflejo lo escuchó.


	4. Capítulo 4

El sábado llegó sin complicaciones, sin contar el hecho de que, desde su llegada, Oikawa parecía haberse pegado a Shouyou como una lapa. En ese par de días que habían pasado desde su encuentro, el pelirrojo descubrió que la soledad también había afectado a Oikawa, a su manera, a pesar de que por fuera siguiera siendo el mismo.

Fue en parte por eso, y también por su inconsciente necesidad de compañía, que lo acabó invitando a la reunión del Karasuno del sábado. Sabía que iba a necesitar un aliciente para ir si no quería echarse atrás, tal como se había planteado incontables veces desde que tomara la decisión de acudir al evento. Para su sorpresa, Oikawa había accedido enseguida, no sin antes bromear sobre lo agradecidos que tendrían que estar los del Karasuno por contar con su presencia. Sin embargo, Shouyou no le hizo el menor caso, y se preparó mentalmente para la situación que estaba a punto de afrontar.

Habían quedado en reunirse en una plaza a un par de manzanas de distancia de la preparatoria. Shouyou había pensado cientos de veces en las últimas horas en llamar a Oikawa (cuyo número ahora poseía) y cancelar el plan, pero algo dentro de él lo empujó a seguir adelante. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que, cuando se encontró con el muchacho, temblara como un flan. Curiosamente, Oikawa no hizo ninguna broma al respecto, algo que el pequeño agradeció enormemente. Caminaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que Shouyou, buscando una distracción, lo rompió.

-Oye, Oikawa-el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia él-, ¿cómo fue que me encontraste?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, en la universidad.

Oikawa soltó una carcajada repentina, y Shouyou frunció el ceño.

-Fue mera casualidad, ya te lo dije. Yo caminaba por el pasillo, buscando el rectorado, y te vi a unos metros de distancia, entrando al baño. Los años podrán haber pasado, pero te reconocería en cualquier parte, enano. ¿Un pelirrojo que no llega ni a la mitad de la puerta?-Oikawa puso su mano en horizontal a un metro del suelo-. Fue sencillo. Pensé que un hermoso reencuentro no nos vendría mal.

-Oh, qué bonito. Supongo que tampoco querías desaprovechar la oportunidad de mirarte en un espejo-ironizó Shouyou, pero el otro no se dio por aludido.

-¿Y cómo fue que me invitaste a venir? Creía que mi presencia no te era grata.

-No quise guardarme el reencuentro contigo para mí solo-se encogió de hombros-. No tendría gracia que sólo te tuviera que aguantar yo.

-Ja, ja-respondió el mayor con una mueca-. Por cierto… ya hemos llegado.

La sonrisa de Shouyou se congeló en el acto, y el temblor volvió a recorrer su cuerpo de forma violenta. Oikawa suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro, como una señal de apoyo que, internamente, agradeció. Respiró hondamente y comenzó a caminar por el recinto, buscando el gimnasio. Las voces, que cada vez comenzaban a escucharse más fuerte, lo guiaron hasta el lugar, aunque en verdad no era necesario. Así hubieran pasado veinte años, Shouyou jamás habría olvidado el camino; había pasado demasiadas tardes entrenando allí como para hacerlo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se detuvo, con la respiración agitada.

-¿Estás bien?-escuchó la voz de Oikawa a su lado. "¿Cuándo ha madurado tanto este idiota?", pensó, pero se limitó a asentir. Unos segundos después, dio un paso al frente y abrió la puerta. Alguien de dentro parecía haber efectuado la misma acción, pues casi chocaron de lleno. Quejándose por el golpe, levantó la cabeza.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Nishinoya?

-¡Hinata! Vi a alguien fuera y me acerqué a abrir. ¡Tío, ha pasado una eternidad! No pensaba que fueras a venir, pero Suga nos aseguró que acudirías. Mírate, has crecido un poco. Y te has cortado el pelo. ¿Qué es de tu vida, colega?-detuvo su perorata cuando escuchó unos para nada disimulados carraspeos-. ¿Oikawa Tooru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Viene conmigo-contestó Shouyou.

-¿Por qué te has traído a este?-preguntó Noya inflando los carrillos-. Era una reunión del Karasuno.

-¡Oye, que a mí tampoco me apetecía venir!-gruñó el mayor. Shouyou puso los ojos en blanco, recordando cómo había aceptado su propuesta sin resistirse.

-¡Y voy yo y me lo creo! Tú te traes algo entre manos, que lo sé yo-Noya miró a Shouyou con los ojos entornados. Su antigua cresta había desaparecido y ahora llevaba el pelo hacia abajo, por lo cual parecía aún más pequeño que antaño-. ¿Qué haces confraternizando con el enemigo?

-Bueno, bueno, Noya, deja pasar a los invitados-intervino Suga, levantando al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa (con las consecuentes propuestas de este, que pataleaba intentando soltarse de su agarre)-. Me alegro de veros aquí, Hinata… Oikawa. Aún no estamos todos, pero habéis llegado en buen momento. Shimizu, Asahi y Yachi andan por allí colocando las bebidas; podéis ir a ayudarlos.

Oikawa y Hinata se dirigieron hacia allá, el primero profiriendo constantes quejas que, probablemente, ni él mismo entendía.

-¡Hinata!-gritó Yachi, lanzándose a abrazarlo. Él correspondió al abrazo, aunque sin saber muy bien qué decir-. Me alegro mucho de verte. Hola, Oikawa-se dirigió al mayor, que lucía molesto por no ser el centro de atención. Algo que, de todos modos, ya se esperaba.

Ambos chicos saludaron también a Shimizu y Asahi, los cuales parecían, sin lugar a dudas, mucho más adultos que antes. No es que Yachi pareciera una niña, pero realmente no había cambiado tanto, y a ella hacía menos que no la veía. Los cinco entablaron una conversación mientras preparaban las cosas. Shouyou apenas habló; casi todo giraba alrededor de cómo habían sido sus vidas en los últimos años, y él no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ello. Ya era demasiado que se encontrara allí.

-¿Y tú qué, Hinata? ¿Qué ha sido de ti?-preguntó Asahi con una sonrisa bonachona. El pelirrojo tragó saliva, incómodo. No quería faltar a ninguno de los presentes, pero tampoco quería hablar mucho de sí mismo.

-Estudio periodismo, en la universidad local.

-¿Periodismo? Mi prima estudió eso mismo hace unos años-intervino Shimizu-. Ahora trabaja en una revista muy famosa.

Shouyou se sintió aliviado de que la conversación se hubiera desviado, y escuchó a la chica hablar sobre los reportajes en los que había participado su prima.

-El último fue sobre volley, no sé si lo habréis visto. Kageyama salió en él.

Shouyou se tensó.

-¿Kageyama? ¿Nuestro Kageyama?-preguntó Yachi, curiosa.

-El mismo-respondió Shimizu-. En verdad el reportaje cubría a todo el equipo de la universidad de Tokyo-Shouyou miró a Oikawa, pero este desvió la mirada-. Pero él es uno de los jugadores más populares, así que le hicieron una entrevista. ¿Y tú, Oikawa? ¿Cómo es que no sales en el reportaje? Pensaba que también estabas en el equipo. De hecho, me extraña incluso verte aquí.

-Ahora estudio aquí-dijo él, con simpleza-. El volley profesional no era lo mío. Dejé el equipo y cambié de universidad.

-Oh-contestó ella-. No lo sabía. Bueno, si era lo que querías, está bien.

Shouyou aprovechó que la atención se había centrado en Oikawa para excusarse y ausentarse aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes. Se alejó unos cuantos metros y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No había cambiado nada, a excepción de un par de accesorios adicionales apartados en un rincón. Los recuerdos lo golpearon, y sintió una extraña presión en el pecho.

-Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad?

Suga había aparecido repentinamente a su lado, pero esta vez no lo apartó. Musitó un "Sí", casi para sí mismo. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió y ambos se miraron, tan sólo para ver a un sonriente Daichi, que los saludó a todos con energía. Llevaba una bolsa en cada mano, y, a juzgar por la escasa reacción de los presentes, parecía que ya había estado ahí antes.

Enseguida, él y Suga hicieron contacto visual, y Shouyou se sintió pequeño. Ambos se habían ido a estudiar juntos, hasta donde él sabía, y parecía haber tal compenetración entre ellos que le dio la impresión de que el resto del mundo, incluido él, había dejado de existir para los dos muchachos. La ilusión se rompió cuando Daichi reparó en la presencia de Oikawa y Hinata. Al primero le dio un efusivo apretón de manos, y al segundo lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡No esperaba veros! ¿Qué tal os va?

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y Tsukishima entró, seguido de Yamaguchi.

-¡Bienvenidos!-los recibió Sugawara con una sonrisa. Poco a poco, el recinto se estaba llenando.


End file.
